Indicia reading apparata for reading decodable indicia are available in multiple varieties. For example, minimally featured indicia reading terminals devoid of a keyboard and display are common in point of sale (POS) applications. Indicia reading terminals devoid of a keyboard and display are available in the recognizable gun style form factor having a handle and a trigger. Indicia reading terminals having keyboards and displays are also available, often in a form where a keyboard and display are combined in a touch screen. Fixed mount indicia reading terminals are also commonly available, e.g., installed under or near a countertop at a point of sale. Indicia reading terminals are commonly used in a variety of data collection applications including POS applications, retail inventory applications, shipping applications, warehousing applications, security check point applications, patient care applications, and personal use applications where the indicia reading apparatus is provided by a mobile telephone having indicia reading functionality.